PROMISE
by Dini Cho
Summary: Perpisahan/ Aku akan tetap ada disampingmu sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini./ Kau akan jadi orang terakhir di hidupku hyung … /kau bodoh, bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. KAU PEMBOHONG/ di atas bukit, di bawah pohon maple musim gugur KrisYeol./ YAOI,NO BASH,DLDR please


CAST : WU YIFAN,PARK CHANYEOL

WARNING : YAOI,NO BASH,NO FLAME

**PROMISE**

Perpisahan.

Satu kata singkat yang dapat membuat semua orang menangisi itu.

Perpisahan.

Siapapun. Dimanapun. Kapanpun. Kita tak pernah tau kapan itu akan datang.

Seperti halnya sekarang, seorang namja tampan tengah menangisi seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika ia menangis,

menatap sebuah nisan. Mengenang detik dimana ia pergi untuk selamanya.

"Aaaaa,, ayo makan ini…" Kris berucap pada seorang namja didepannya sambil menyodorkan sepotong gimbap. Namja didepannya menerima suapan gimbap berukuran besar itu yang membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Hyung, hari ini aku senang sekali bisa merayakan anniversary kita berdua di bukit ini. Pemandangannya sangat indah hyung. Hmmm,,,kalau aku meninggal nanti aku ingin dimakamkan disini."

Kris mengernyit mendengar lantunan kata yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau itu tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri. Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku aku akan menghukummu."

"Hahahaha… tentu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hyung. Aku akan tetap ada disampingmu sampai aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau akan jadi orang terakhir di hidupku hyung." Ucap Chanyeol.

Saat mereka tertidur sambil berpelukan dibawah rindangnya pohon maple musim gugur, ditemani cahaya keemasan langit sore dan guguran daun maple. Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata ialah wajah cantik Chanyeol yang makin bersinar diterpa cahaya sore. Kris mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu untuk membangunkannya. Tapi Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali. Sekali lagi Kris mencoba untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dengan cara menepuk pelan pipinya dan mengguncang tubuhnya yang kini semakin kurus -daripada saat awal mereka bertemu-, namun nihil, Kris tak mendapat tanda-tanda sedikitpun kalau Chanyeol akan bangun. Tepat saat Kris memeluk Chanyeol, ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Jantung Chanyeol tak berdetak lagi.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, menangisi sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya, orang yang amat dicintainya. Park Chanyeol.

Kris masih menangis saat menatap sebuah surat terakhir pemberian ibu Chanyeol yang ditulis tangan oleh Chanyeol. Perlahan Kris membuka lipatan kertas putih itu, dan saat itulah tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan terduduk di samping makam Chanyeol, membaca surat terakhir dari Chanyeol.

_Untuk Kris hyung ku tercinta,,,_

_Hai hyung, apa kabar? Apa kau baik? Haha bodohnya aku yang bertanya tentang keadaanmu yang jelas-jelas aku tau kau sedang bersedih sekarang. Saat kau baca surat ini aku sudah ada di tempat yang jauh hyung. Aku sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, makanya aku menulis surat ini._

_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan hyung kenapa aku bisa pergi? Aku sakit hyung. Aku sakit __**Limfoma non-Hodgkin**__. Kau pasti tidak tau penyakit itu kan hyung? Kau memang bodoh, hahaha. Itu adalah penyakit sejenis kanker darah hyung, ah aku juga tidak tau banyak sih, yang aku tau hanya itu. Kau pasti menyadari kan kalau aku semakin kurus sekarang, aku juga sering demam yang membuatmu khawatir hyung. Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang ini hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pria lemah didepanmu, aku ingin selalu tampak kuat didekatmu agar kau tidak khawatir padaku. Aku selalu ingat saat kau menghawatirkanku, karena aku tau kau tidak ingin aku kenapa-napa. Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku lagi hyung, aku ingin kau selalu jaga kesehatanmu, jangan begadang lagi, karena kalau kau sakit, tidak ada aku yang akan merawatmu dan yang cerewet lagi padamu agar kau minum vitamin._

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung kalau membuatmu bersedih, jangan sedih lagi hyung, aku akan tetap ada disampingmu. Kau mungkin sedikit kurang jelas membacanya karena surat ini sudah terkena airmataku hyung, aku menangis, aku menangis hyung. Saat ini aku bukan lagi Chanyeol yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum, sekarang aku adalah Chanyeol yang lemah yang sedang menunggu akhir hidupnya._

_Suratku sudah terlalu panjang hyung, ini kata terakhirku untukmu yang tidak akan pernah berubah hyung._

_Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae._

_Your love, Park Doby Park Chanyeol._

Kris meremas surat Chanyeol itu dan memukul-mukul makam Chanyeol didepannya. Chanyeol benar, Kris sedang menangis sekarang, menangisinya. Kris tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol karena berani sekali dia tidak bilang kalau dia menderita penyakit yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini.

"AAAAAAAAAA… Park Chanyeol kau bodoh, bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. KAU PEMBOHONG." Kris berteriak pada makam Chanyeol seolah-olah ia berteriak pada Chanyeol. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU KAU SAKIT BODOH." Amarah Kris makin memuncak dan terus memukul gundukan tanah didepannya. "Kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan akan menjadikanku orang terakhir di hidupmu." Kris berucap lirih dan meremas tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang pembohong.

Buktinya dia berbohong pada semua orang dengan selalu tersenyum dan bersikap seolah ia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia menyimpan kesakitan yang amat sangat sampai merenggut nyawanya.

Chanyeol memang pembohong.

Dia selalu berkata pada Kris untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini, dalam kesedihan dan kehancuran karena kehilangan orang tercintanya, Park Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol juga adalah orang yang jujur.

Jujur karena mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada disamping Kris sampai ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Tepat saat ia pergi, didalam dekapan Kris. Dan jujur saat mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah orang terakhir dalam hidupnya. Orang terakhir dalam hidup Chanyeol sampai ia menutup mata dan pergi untuk selamanya.

Sekarang, tertinggal Kris seorang diri ditemani langit sore dan guguran daun, di depan makam Chanyeol, di atas bukit, di bawah pohon maple musim gugur

Hai, aku dini, ini ff perdana aku rencananya ini akan ku publish di akun chinguk#lirikangelpark tapi karena aku udah punya akun jadi di publish di akun aku aja

**jangan lupa review ne**


End file.
